


You've Been Looking

by MsFluffysmut88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal, F/M, First Time, Hand Job, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Voyeurism, masterbating, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluffysmut88/pseuds/MsFluffysmut88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy knows Rory's been fantasizing about her but he's too shy to make a move. So Amy decides to take matters into her own hands and seduce him till he comes out of his shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rory tried not to look at her. He tried not to notice when she lifted up her skirt an inch to fix her stockings. Rory tried not to stare when he caught a fleeting glimpse of her panties as she slowly crossed her legs when she sat down on the armchair in her bedroom. Rory quickly looked away and made a conscious effort to focus his eyes on her face instead of her legs. Amy smiled and as she licked her lips. Great, now he was focused on her lips.

"What's up?" Amy chuckled.

"Nothing." Rory smiled with his hands in his pockets at an attempt to look casual and completely comfortable. "Why did you say it was urgent I come over?" he asked.

"Something has been brought to my attention that I feel needs to be addressed." Amy rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward to reveal a little bit of cleavage. Rory caught himself looking at how dangerously low she'd buttoned her blouse and quickly looked away and back to her face. She was smiling at him and Rory had been her friend long enough to know that smile meant trouble.

"What?" Rory smiled back curious to know but nervous about the outcome. "Last time you smiled like that you nearly got us expelled."

"Well, we just graduated last month so I can't get you into any trouble now, can I?" Amy stood up slowly and walked towards him.

"You could still get me expelled from nursing school." Rory joked as he found himself backed up between Amy and her bedroom door.

"I wouldn't dare, promise." Amy put her hand over her heart bringing Rory's attention back down to her nearly half unbuttoned blouse. Quickly he focused his eyes back on Amy's face.

"How long have you been doing that?" Amy's smile grew even more mischievous.

"How long have I what?" Rory looked bewildered.

"How long have you been looking?" Amy smiled "Or should I say 'not' looking?" Amy looked into his eyes with a stare that pierced right through him. "Your subtlety is just excellent." she chuckled. "You never sneak a peek for more than a few seconds so it's hard to catch on at first; but I figured it out."

Rory felt a quiet panic rushing over him. "I...I'm sorry...I..." His face flushed. "I don't want us to not be friends anymore" he worried.

Amy smiled "It's really no problem at all." She locked the door she'd slowly forced Rory up against. "I've known for some time now that you've been watching. I've seen the way you look at the boys I date and how you try to hide your jealousy. But you've never been a very good liar, have you Rory?"

"No" Rory slowly shook his head no in agreement.

"What do you think of when you look at me" Amy took his hand in hers. "I saw the way you looked at my legs." Amy guided his hand slowly up her skirt.

"Amy..." Rory could only whisper.

"I know you've never done this before so I'll guide you." Amy moved his hand up her skirt to her bum as she planted a passionate kiss on Rory's lips. He closed his eyes and squeezed her ass with the hand Amy had moved up her skirt.

"Well, I guess I don't have to guide you too much then." Amy chuckled as she continued to kiss him while pressing her body up against him.

She had shown him how she liked it once before without her knowledge. Rory had seen her with one of her boyfriends. He had found them hiding behind the school. Amy was pressed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around her boyfriend. Amy's skirt was up and her boyfriend's trousers unzipped; her panties hung round her ankle as he thrust himself inside her. Rory quickly hid from view but he continued to watch them.

Rory had watched as Amy's boyfriend covered her mouth with his hand to keep her quiet as he fucked her up against the wall. Rory watched him cum inside her and pull out quickly as the two of them pulled up their pants in time for the school principal to turn the corner and see them fully clothed and casually talking as if nothing had happened.

This time it was Rory against the wall; or in this case, Amy's bedroom door. He put both hands under her skirt and slipped them under her panties to get a better hold of her ass as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Rory had never been kissed with tongue before; he'd never done anything like this before in his life.

"Amy..I.." Rory tried to catch his breath and speak between snogging sessions. He moved his hands off her bum and up to her waist. He looked at her cleavage for longer than his usual 2 seconds and quickly looked back at Amy's face.

"You don't have to pretend like you're not interested at this point, Rory." Amy chuckled as she began to fully unbutton her blouse to reveal her soft pink lace bra.

Rory felt his pants tightening and quickly looked down to see he was obviously fully erect underneath his trousers. "Oh, God" he whispered as he looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip slightly embarrassed.

"Do I have to guide you again?" Amy took his hands and moved them slowly up her stomach and up to her breasts. Rory looked down at his hands cupping Amy's sweet, perky little tits and he smiled sheepishly.

"You've always been so painfully shy, Rory" Amy let her blouse fall to the ground as she tossed a strand of her flaming red hair out of her face. "I always found it rather sweet". She put her hands over his and guided them to press and play with her breasts.

"You did?" Rory asked as he felt her nipples harden under her thin bra. He looked down and slowly pulled the bra down to reveal her soft breasts. "Amy.." Rory could only seem to whisper her name as he looked down at his hands squeezing her tits. His fingers played with her nipples and he saw her pale skin get goose bumps.

She giggled flirtatiously. "How long have you been wanting to do this?"

"Since I first saw your training bra when we were 12." Rory chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You've been waiting 6 whole years, huh?" Amy started unhooking her bra "You're far too patient, Rory" She let the bra fall to the ground beside her blouse. "What other things have you been wanting to do?" She took his hands and guided him to her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory found himself on top of her with her bright red hair creating a stark contrast in color as it draped over the crisp white linen of the pillow where she rested her head. Completely overcome with his love for her; he forgot his shyness and held her down on the bed as he kissed her passionately.

When he finished kissing her, he looked down to see he'd left bright pink indentations in her soft white skin from where his hands had held her arms down in place. And her lips were flushed and red from the force of his kiss. He was surprised by how excited it made him to see the marks he'd left on her body. The idea that he might enjoy being forceful seemed almost violent and completely out of character for him. Maybe it was the release of the pent up feelings he'd been fighting all these years pouring out all at once.

With his pent up aggression still pouring out; he found himself unzipping Amy's skirt and ripping off her panties in one swift pull. Quite literally; he'd left a rip in her panties as he threw them to the ground. Amy gasped at his sudden change and smiled mischievously as she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back down for a kiss. She moved her tongue into his mouth and unlike last time, where he'd stood frozen against the door; he kissed back and moved his tongue into hers.

Amy undid his trousers and felt his erection in her hands through his pants. Rory moaned while still in her mouth and had to come back up for air. Amy moved her hand under his pants to stroke his throbbing cock.

"Oh my god, Amy" Rory spoke out of breath as he took off his pants. He looked down to see Amy's delicate hands softly stroking his cock and he smiled in disbelief. He couldn't believe it was actually happening. Amelia Pond was giving him a hand job as she laid underneath him completely naked; her skin still pink from where he'd grabbed at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, little Rory?" Amy joked as she continued to help him wank off.

Rory chuckled through his heavy breaths.

Amy began to open her legs and stopped stroking his cock. "Do I have to guide you again?" Amy smiled. "I want you inside me, Rory."

Rory sighed and smiled as he blushed at hearing those words out of Amy's mouth. He put his hands on her thighs and just looked for a moment. He'd never seen one before; not in the flesh. His medical journals at school certainly didn't count. Slowly he moved inside her. It felt so indescribably good. She was so tight and wet Rory was afraid he might cum then and there.

Rory grabbed her thigh tightly as he thrust his cock in as deep as he could. He moved slowly in and out and Amy started moaning softly. "Oh Rory." her voice grew slightly higher pitched with every thrust. Rory took the hand that wasn't digging into her thigh and started playing with her clit as he started pumping faster. He'd never done it before but he knew how it worked. Thank you, medical journals.

"Oh God!" Amy's moans and screams grew louder as she felt herself about to climax.

"Sshh" Rory covered her mouth with his hand as he continued to pleasure her clit with the other. "You've always been so loud." he spoke short of breath between pumps. There was something incredibly satisfying about her muffled moans and screams vibrating under his firm grasp.

He'd heard her scream as she climaxed before. Not more the 4 months ago after prom he'd attempted to sleep quite unsuccessfully in the room next to hers as he heard her getting pounded by one of her boyfriends. Fucking Jeff. Rory sat in the room next door masterbating to her screaming. "Fuck! Oh God! Please Fuck Me. Oh Fuck Yes". Rory had imagined her bent over the bed getting fucked in the ass as he came to the sound of her voice.

Amy climaxed while Rory fucked her. A high pitch squeal was stifled under his hand. He moved his hands to her hips and held her tight as he started thrusting as fast as he could "Oh, Amy..." he whispered. Amy's eyes grew wide and she gasped as she felt his hot cum fill her up inside.

Rory fell on his back beside her on the bed "Thank you" he whispered. "Amy, you're so beautiful."

"Oh, shut up." Amy turned to lay her arm around him.

"Seriously" Rory looked at her resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure you hear people say stuff like that all the time after sex but I mean it."

"Actually, I've never had anyone say 'thank you' or tell me I was beautiful after sex" Amy cuddled up close to him. "They usually fall asleep or just leave."

"What?" Rory was seriously surprised. "I've always thought you were so beautiful since the first day I met you. I figured there was no point in trying to be anything but your friend because... I mean, look at you and look at me." Rory wondered if this was a pity fuck. "Anyway... You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and could ever hope to have"

"Rory, you're making me blush." Amy hid her face in his chest and Rory tickled her playfully. Amy took a pillow and jokingly hit him with it. "Stop it"

"Never" Rory smiled.


End file.
